Maximum effectiveness of agricultural chemicals, herbicides and liquid manure is attained when these materials are dispensed into the ground. Liquid manure injectors are used to dispense liquid manure into the ground behind earthworking tools. The implements are mounted on vehicles which include a tank for carrying the liquid manure. An example of a manure spreader having a device for supplying liquid manure to an area under the ground surface is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,967. Several commercial liquid manure injectors utilize a tool bar for carrying furrow-opening tools. A plurality of elongated hoses are used to carry the liquid material from a tank directly to dispensing structure connected to the tools. The tool bars are not utilized to carry the liquid material from the tank to the dispensing structure.
Implements in the nature of vehicles carrying tanks and a plurality of earthworking tools are used to inject liquid and gaseous fertilizers, as anhydrous ammonia, into the soil. Examples of these implements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,857,863; 2,973,728; 3,148,642; 3,435,785 and 3,610,184. The implements shown in these patents utilize tool bars for carrying earthworking tools. The tool bars are not tubular members which are utilized to carry the material to be injected into the soil.